olympus_has_fallenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aamir Barkawi
Aamir Barkawi (May 28, 1955 - June 2016) was a wanted arms dealer turned terrorist mastermind and the main antagonist in London Has Fallen. Much like Kang Yeonsak before him, Barkawi found the United States to be very hypocritical and wanted them to pay for actions on their doing, which he considered to be criminal, by having them witness the death of President Benjamin Asher. Biography Early life Born on May 28th, 1955, in Pakistan, Aamir Barkawi went on to become an infamous arms dealer and terrorist leader, selling arms to every failed state in the world and was made number 6 of the FBI's most wanted list for his terrorist acts. These included selling arms to those who used them against the United States. He even had connections to numerous terrorist groups, mercenaries and dummy corporations. Barkawi was responsible for several bombings around the world in order to foster violence and instability, which would fuel his arm sales around the globe. He had two children, Kamran and Amal. ''London Has Fallen At the compound in Pakistan, Barkawi was with Mansoor brothers Sultan and Raza as Kamran arrived for Amal's wedding. Kamran had to speak with his father in private. Kamran informed him that he had to kill a German BND officer because the agent compromised their operation. Barkawi told his son not to forget the man's family since vengeance should be profound and absolute. During the celebration, Barkawi was with guests at the wedding party when a drone missile hit the site, killing Amal. Barkawi survived, and discovered later on that the strike was authorized by the G8 in an attempt to kill him. So he and Kamran swore vengeance on the world leaders who authorize the strike. Barkawi would pay 20 million euros to MI5 Counter-Intelligence chief John Lancaster to be his mole in their plan to attack the world leaders in London. After their secret assassination of British Prime Minister James Wilson, Barkawi hid in Yemen while Kamran overseen their operation. He prerecorded his message of his vengeance and their world will be changed forever. When Barkawi arrived in his hideout, he gets on his computer and spoke to Sultan, who lost both legs in the drone strike. Sultan told Barkwai that Wilson's successor Leighton Clarkson and U.S. President Benjamin Asher survived their attack, but they took out the other world leaders in the G8. Barkawi acknowledged that they just changed the world and told Sultan to go to plan B as he closed his laptop. After his prerecorded video message was sent to the social media, Barkawi contacted U.S. Vice-President Allan Trumbull through an untraceable video chat. He insisted to Trumbull that he had never lifted his finger against the United States, but Trumbull countered that he had armed those who have. Trumbull asked Barkawi what he wanted. Barkawi said he wants President Asher delivered to him. When Trumbull refused, Barkawi said that every death from there on out will be on his head. With that, he logged off. Later in the night in London, Barkawi watched the live feed as Kamran was about to publicly execute Asher and he smiled about it. Just before Asher was about to be executed, U.S. Secret Service agent Mike Banning burst in and disrupted the live execution. After the failed execution, Barkawi gets a call from Kamran's phone. After taking the call, he assumed it was Kamran, but it was revealed to be Trumbull instead. The surprised and angered Barkawi said to the U.S. Vice President that his vengeance will be everlasting and he will dedicated his entire life to his death. Trumbull told him to look at his window. Barkawi then looked up at the window above him and sees a drone launching a missile above him. Realizing he was about to get killed, Barkawi slowly puts the phone down and let out a rueful, defeated smile as the drone missile hits the compound, killing Barkawi and his men instantly. Behind the Scenes Aamir Barkawi was portrayed by Alon Aboutboul in ''London Has Fallen. Appearances * London Has Fallen Category:Characters Category:London Has Fallen characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Terrorist leaders Category:Deceased characters Category:2016 deaths